prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Fields (Book Character)
Emily Catherine Fields 'is one of the four main characters of the book series written by the author Sara Shepard. She is portrayed by Erin McQuatters on the book covers. Physical Appearance Emily has strawberry blond hair that is tinted green from chlorine. She has broad shoulders and is skinny, but has muscular legs; she wears jeans and "dorky" swimming t-shirts. *'Distinctive feature: Strawberry blonde hair. *'Known for:' Swimming, loyalty, being naive, and falling in love too easily. *'Favorite things:' Corny swimming t-shirts and the friendship bracelet Ali gave her and "Alison DiLaurentis". *'Biggest regret:' Not having been there when Ali was in danger. *'Worst offense:' Having a baby and not telling her parents. *'Nickname:' "Killer" given to her by Ali because she was so protective of her. Biography Emily was best friends with "Alison" DiLaurentis in middle school and even loved her romantically. She was depressed by her friend's disappearance after 7th grade. Emily is a rather shy, timid girl from a conservative Christian family. She's always been very obedient to her parents and has tried to fit in as a 'normal girl' as much as she could. She's on the swimming team at Rosewood Day, her boyfriend Ben Coogan is on the male team, and she spends a lot of her spare time with her family. However, Emily has been trying to ignore one major issue for years: her sexuality. She kissed Alison when they were in 7th grade, but she figured it was a special infatuation on her part. However, when a new family moves into the DiLaurentis home, she finds herself falling for the new girl, Maya St. Germain. She was very hesitant to get involved with Maya as she is a bit ashamed of not being solely attracted to boys. Emily is afraid of what her parents and everyone else around her will think. At Noel Kahn's party, Ben caught Emily and Maya kissing in a photobooth and he freaks out at them, calling them "fucking dykes." When Ali's body was found, Emily was devastated. She always had the small hope that her friend would somehow show up alive. After the funeral, she started to push her girlfriend away again, desperate to keep her sexuality quiet. The pictures from the photobooth all showed them kissing, so she was very paranoid even though Maya supposedly has the only copy of the photos. Her now ex-boyfriend starts to taunt her with his teammates when they see her and he even sexually assaults her a few times. The first time he does it, Emily is saved by Toby Cavanaugh. At first she is very wary of the once troubled boy, but she warms up to him after they have a few conversations and eventually she starts to date him. Emily tells a disappointed Maya that she's going to date him. However, things go sour on the night of a dance at Foxy when she and Toby talk about Alison. He bitterly states that he's glad she's dead and makes a few other remarks that leads Emily to believe he's "A", an anonymous entity who has been terrorizing her and her old friends Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and Hanna Marin with dark secrets only known by Ali. She tries to escape from him after telling him she knows his secret. The next morning, she learns that Toby killed himself. In a last letter addressed to Emily, he discusses his guilt over molesting his stepsister Jenna Cavanaugh. That was the big secret he thought Emily knew. Eventually, A targets Emily for talking to the police about the threatening texts. At a big swim meet, flyers with a picture of Emily and Maya kissing are passed out among the crowd. Emily's parents see the flyer and are extremely upset. They are homophobic and her mother had revealed a racist attitude when she found out that Maya's family was black. Once Emily gets home, her parents order her to enroll in a reforming program for gay people called Tree Tops or else she would be sent to Iowa to stay with her austere relatives. Not wanting to deal with her even more conservative relatives, Emily agrees to enroll in the program and avoids her girlfriend for good measure. She's paired with a girl who claims she 'corrected' her sexuality. However, Emily catches her kissing her ex-girlfriend. She takes it as a sign that the program doesn't do anything and she runs back to Maya. A tells her mother and as a result she's sent packing to Iowa. In Iowa, she meets a girl named Trista Taylor who resembles Ali and is also bisexual. The two hookup at a party Emily's cousins brought her to. She is kicked out when her aunt and uncle catch them out of their beds. She soon returns to Rosewood after her family pleads for her return on TV. Emily becomes rather distant with Maya as Trista flies over for a visit. The two are broken up by the end of "Unbelievable" and their relationship is strained. Emily later becomes close with a boy named Isaac Colbert. He is the lead singer of a Christian rock band and the two meet at church. The two lose their virginity together and his mother is not pleased with her son's new friend. Emily tells Isaac about his mother's rudeness but he refuses to believe her. After he finds a picture of them in his kitchen with Emily's head cut off, he apologizes but she doesn't want to date him anymore. In "Killer" she is convinced that she saw Ali when a fire decimates the woods behind Spencer's house. Even with her friends' skepticism, Emily refuses to give up hope that Alison is still out there. The second A sends her on a goose chase to Lancaster, where an Amish community resides. There, she discovers that Officer Darren Wilden was a member of the community and dated the sister of the girl she was staying with. Darren's girlfriend went missing after the two went on rumspringa and Emily starts to believe her body was found and not Ali's. In "Wanted", the DiLaurentis family announces that Ali had a "sick" twin named Courtney. Emily and Courtney become close friends and the latter reveals that she is actually Alison. Emily believes her and is overjoyed to have her friend back. She pursues a relationship with "Courtney" but is upset when the girl isn't interested. When Ali reveals that the twins knew Courtney as "Ali" all along and that she killed her twin for stealing her life in Rosewood, Emily doesn't want to believe it. She confronts Ali as the girls try to escape a fire started by the vengeful DiLaurentis twin. Later, Emily buries a bunch of photos of herself and Courtney next to her old friend's grave. She thinks she hears someone giggling in the distance, but she's not completely sure. In "Twisted" it is revealed that Emily was pregnant with Isaac's child. She hid in her sister's college dorm and worked at a restraunt that provided health insurance. During the summer she found a family who adopt the baby. But then she met Gayle Riggs, a woman who would pay for Emily to give her baby to her. At first Emily was thrilled with Gayle but at time wore on she discovered that Gayle was a little crazy. She decided to give the baby to the couple who she had first chosed to adopt her. She gave birth to baby girl, snuck out of the hospital, returned Gayle's money and gave the baby to the couple. The couple named the baby Violet. Relationships Romance with Males: [[Ben Coogan (Book Character)|'Ben Coogan']] Emily dated Ben for a while in the first book, but ended up not liking him as much because she was interested in girls. Ben teased her and tormented her about being gay but she ended up ignoring him and also hurt him. They are currenlty not in a relationship. Ben also was the one to let Chloe Roland in on the fact that Emily has feelings for girls. He cruelly brings it up one day in the cafeteria, causing a scene. Emily had wanted to confide in Chloe at the right time, but Ben ruined it. Chloe, in turn, just shrugs and only thinks less of Ben for being such a jerk. Isaac Colbert ' Emily dates Isaac in the book "Wicked" but breaks up with him in the book "Killer," because he won't believe her when she finds a picture of her face cut out in his mom's drawer. She loses her virginity to him and is banished from his mother's house when his mom finds out. Isaac is Emily's first sexual relationship with a male after experimenting sexually with females, making her bisexual. Isaac later comes to her and tells her that he knows she was telling the truth and that he wants to get back with her, but she refuses. She discovers she is pregnant with their child and places the baby up for for adoption when she is born in the summer. She meets him another time in Stunning and they start dating. He tells her that he missed her and that he wants to get together again. She kisses him and it's assumed that they are dating. She has a hard time telling Isaac about the baby and tries to at a restaurant but is interrupted by Isaac's mom, who still has a hatred for Emily. After Emily gets a frantic text telling her that "A" has her baby, she runs to Gayle's home, not knowing it's her house at first and it's where "A" told her where the baby was. She hears a baby crying and runs to where the baby is only to see a shadow, then a gun shot. Gayle is found dead, and soon Isaac arrives. She's mad at him for coming, saying it's private and she tells him about the baby. He's surprised, then angered. He leaves and later he texts her to come meet him. She doesn't know if it's good or bad. Romance with Females: 'Maya St. Germain Emily dated Maya in the first four books, and they had a really strong romantic relationship with each other, but they ended up because Maya catches Emily with Trista Taylor, a girl from Iowa who Emily met while staying with family, and breaks off the relationship. Then Emily starts dating Isaac. Trista Taylor Emily and Trista flirted with each other in Unbelievable, but it didn't lead to them dating. They almost kissed, but were caught by Maya, Emily's then ex-girlfriend. Emily also found out that Trista was more into men, because she saw her making out with Noel Kahn at a party. Courtney DiLaurentis Emily was in love with ("Alison") Courtney and kissed her in her tree house. She even wrote a letter professing her love to her, which she didn't send because she was afraid. Ali/Courtney began teasing her at school, and Emily tried to forget that it even happened. She still keeps many of the things that Ali/Courtney gave her, including a purse. Emily still has feelings for her in the later books, even after she discovers her duplicity. Alison DiLaurentis ' Emily is immediately attracted to ("Courtney") Ali when she winked at Emily. Emily was the first one Ali, at first pretending to be Courtney, told about her true identity.They were supposedly in love with each other, showing their affection to each other by kissing or making out. 'Katherine DeLong ' A girl that Emily meets on the ship. Jordan is hiding in her room and Emily freaks out immediately asking her to leave. Jordan then admits that she snuck on and doesn't have enough money. Her parents didn't give her any money and wouldn't care if she left. She then starts dating Emily later on and it's later revealed that Jordan is wanted by the police for stealing and her real name is Katherine DeLong. She says she bought tickets and wants Emily to go with her. Emily doesn't have a chance to answer and Jordan leaves saying that they'll reunite soon. Friendships: 'Chloe Roland Chloe becomes Emily's friend in Twisted. She pushes her younger sister Grace in the baby carriage outside of Spencer's home, while Emily walks outside to take a break from coatcheck at Veronica's party. Emily proves to be great with Grace, and the two bond. Chloe is the new girl in Rosewood, having moved into the old Cavanaugh house, so Emily shows her the ropes. Chloe becomes friends with Emily at a critical time when she is feeling particularly friendless after the fallout with the summer in Jamaica. However, things turn south when Mr. Roland molests Emily. When Chloe walks in on her father grabbing Emily after her swim meet, she becomes enraged and blames Emily to whatever extent for the encounter. She turns sinister and threatens to expose Emily's secret child, who she gave up for adoption, but Emily convinces her to back down, promising to keep Mr. Roland's behavior a secret as well. Emily hopes that she can resume her friendship with Chloe, but the latter is not interested and walks out on Emily's party, celebrating her swim scholarship win - thanks to Mr. Roland, no less. Memorable Quotes Covers Emily is on the cover of four of the books, Unbelievable, Heartless, Stunning, and Pretty Little Secrets but all the girls are on the cover of that one. Unbelieveable-Book-04.png|Unbelievable Emily - Unbelievable Back-cover.png Heartless-Book-07.png|Heartless Emily - Heartless Back-cover.png Pretty-little-liars-book-11-stunning-21.jpg|Stunning Emily - Stunning Back-cover.png Pretty-little-secrets.jpg|Pretty Little Secrets Category:Characters Category:Book character Category:Fields Family Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Rosewood Residents Category:A's Messages Category:Book main character Category:Females Category:Parent Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Rosewood Day Students (books) Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Main characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Acquaintances of Courtney DiLaurentis